


Breakfast

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Life
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A domestic moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

"Charlie!" Ted call up the stairway where he could hear the rustling of Charlie dressing and getting ready to leave. "Where's the milk?"

Charlie wandered down, clipping his badge to his belt.

"Don't we have any?" he stuck his head into the fridge and shrugged. "There's no milk."

Ted frowned at his cereal bowl.

"How will I have my breakfast then?"

Charlie stuck his head back in the fridge and emerged with an apple in both hands. He tossed one to Ted, who fumbled it a little and then bit into the other.

"Have some fruit." He scooped up his keys, shot Ted a smile and left him there staring at his dry cereal.


End file.
